You Look Good In Possessive
by Cammygrl
Summary: Due to your guys's reviews, I give you, the sequel to 'Possessive, are we' It's time for some wonderful Cammy, and some good, old-fashioned, REVENGE! R&R Please! Enjoy! XOXO Cammygrl
1. Of Ring's, Wii's, and DVD's

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, unfortunately. Just Max, Maleah, Zack, Shaya, Anna, Stephanie, Sammy's dad, and...no one else. So really, none of the important characters go to my credit. :(**

**You Look Good in Possessive**

**Of Rings, Wii's, and DVD's**

**It was December 25th, Christmas, about 3 months after Max and Maleah kidnapped us. **My dad, Zack, Stephanie, Shaya and I were on our way to the Acosta's for dinner, and presents. I'd already received an Ipod touch from my dad, and his girlfriend Stephanie. A donut shop giftcard from my brother, and two tickets to Italy from Shaya.

Maleah was put in juvie for what she did, and Max was put on Community Service. Every once and a while, Max would come visit, we would all go out to lunch, and catch up. Casey and I visited Maleah in juvie to see if she'd changed at all. She hadn't. In fact, she was even _worse _if possible, but acted nice to us so that she could get out on good behavior. As if.

My dad pulled into the driveway and we all immediately jumped out, tugging along our gifts with us. Casey answered the door, immediately kissing me, grabbing my hand, and pulling me upstairs to his bedroom, barely allowing me time to say hi to everyone. When we made it up to the bedroom, he shut the door behind him, and pulled his lips to mine again, and pushing me onto the bed estatically.

I pulled away from his kisses long enough to ask him what he was doing. He smiled, then responded, "Kissing you, of course." then elated a squeal out of me when he leaned down to kiss my neck.

"Casey!" I giggled, pushing him off of me, "what's gonna happen when someone comes up here, and opens the door, huh?" He smiled, and pointed to the knob,

"That won't happen. I locked it." I gave him a sarcastic look, allowing a smile to grow on his face. He leaned down to kiss me again, but I pushed him away,

"Casey! Cut it out! Exactly _why _did you drag me up here?" he huffed, climbing off of me, then smiling again.

"You want your present?" He asked,

"I thought we were gonna do presents _after _dinner." this time he rolled his eyes,

"Why would we do that? There'll be too many _parents, _there. I hate kissing in front of our parents. It's _weird._" I laughed, and handed him a gift wrapped box.

"Fine. But, I would like to know...Who said anything about kissing?" He gave me a sad puppy pout, and he turned so he was on his stomach, and reached under the bed and pulled out a rectangular box that was neatly (and perfectly) wrapped with greenish-bluish-silver paper. The tape could barely be seen, and there were no crinkles in the paper. My eyebrows raised up, high. "How long did it take for you to wrap this?" He blushed, and looked away,

"Let's stick with, 'a while.'" he responded, I laughed and kissed his cheek. He pulled his wallet off of the nightstand, "Heads, I unwrap first, tails, you do. 'K?" I nodded, and he flipped the coin. It was like everything went in slow motion, the quarter slowly flipped multiple times before landing on the bed, I closed my eyes tightly shut.

"Who looks first?" Casey chuckled,

"Sammy, I'm not being drafted to the army. It's just heads or tails, just relax." I shook my head, and he said, "Fine. I'll look, if you want me to..." a hesitation caused me to open my eyes.

"Did you look?" He laughed, and looked down at the quarter,

"_Yes! _Heads! I get to unwrap first!" he exclaimed happily. When he saw what it was, he looked straight at me, then back inside the box, then at me..."...Are...you...freakin'...serious?" I nodded estatically.

"_Yup!_" He hugged me tightly, then hugged the Wii to his chest. He'd been complaining about wanting his own forever, so I finally bought him one. I carefully tore off the paper, revealing a small box, and 3 DVD cases. I flipped through them: The Help, Psych, and Bones. Inside the smaller box was a ring. And when I say _ring, _I mean _ring. _I squeezed him tightly in a hug, and immediately slid the green-ish blue ring with diamonds (and I mean _diamonds_) onto my finger.

"How much did all this cost you?" He rolled his eyes,

"Sammy!" He scolded, "wasn't it _you_ who said no price talk?" I huffed, and kissed him estatically, then grabbed the CD's, and his hand, and pulled him downstairs to show everyone.

Throughout the whole night, neither of us noticed the angry, jealous eyes watching us.

**So **_**now, **_**I get a bunch of reviews saying they'd prefer a sequel to an epic-louge. Just to get this in your guys's heads: There's not gonna be a sequel to the sequel...Mmkay? Just thought you should know that. :D**

**Thank you kgorange, Anonymous, i luv cammy, SammyCasey4Ever99 and anyone else who reviewed for...reviewing, and whatnot. You guys make my day wonderful!**

**So keep up the great job on reviewing, and I'll see what I can do about updating!**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	2. I Know He's Not Okay

**Disclaimer: Guess?**

**You Look Good In Possessive**

**I Know He's Not Okay**

**The minute Heather walked in through the door, the first thing she did was glare at me. **Of course, since my dad, brother, and sister were FBI agents, and she knew from experience that they'd arrest her on the spot for saying anything to me, she wouldn't touch me. And since Casey, Warren and Anna were also pretty protective of me, there was no way she was able to do anything to me.

It was the day after Christmas, I had stayed with Casey at his house while my dad took my brother and sister home with him. I was laying on the couch with Casey watching countless episodes of Psych (we'd already watched 'The Help,' and 'Bones' was on our list next) when Heather walked in. She glared at me, then smiled when she saw Casey was with me. Casey completely ignored the fact that she was even there, but wrapped his arms around me, pulled me closer, and kissed he back of my head.

Heather sauntered past us straight toward the kitchen, and I turned my attention back to the tv show. A half hour later, Casey and I stretched before going into the kitchen for some food. We pulled out a pint of chocolate ice cream, and 2 spoons and dug through it while watching Heather put together some...fruit salad thing. We were in the middle of eating (Heather was talking to Warren about getting a raise in her allowence) when the doorbell rang. I slid off the stool, to find that Max was at the door, he pushed past me to find what he was looking for: Heather.

"You!" He jabbed his finger into her chest and pushed her back, "You didn't keep up your promise! You said I'd have it by yesterday!" she gave him an innocent look and said,

"It'll be there soon, I promise." Casey and I looked at each other in confusion, but since they weren't exactly offering up information, I asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Max sort of waved me off, and Heather stopped long enough to say,

"Nothing important." then continued to explain that 'it' (whatever _that _was) would be 'there' (wherever _that _was) tonight. Max calmed down a bit, but left a few seconds later. Casey then confronted Heather about what he was talking about, she just smiled and assured him he'd know soon.

After that, Casey couldn't seem to focus on one thing, all day. He was too distracted by what she'd said. When I asked if he was okay, he said he was fine, but I didn't believe him.

Did he know something I didn't?

**Here's the next chappie guys! I'm super sorry it's so short! I've been a **_**bit **_**busy, and writer's block came back! Plus, I have no soda to cure it! :( You guys were super sweet with your reviews, so thank you, so much! They mean a lot to me! Also, on Christmas Heather was with her mom, but since you wanted her, you got her! :D Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I was watching Psych! SORRY! The newest episode came out, and I just **_**had **_**to watch it! I love Gus. He's just like, 'And you didn't tell me? Your oldest and blackest friend?' When he found Shawn's engagment ring for Jules. I cracked up. I was like, OMG Gus! Anyway, so, yeah. That's my excuse, so I'm sorry. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update this weekend, but I'll try my best, 'k? I'll probably update some more today, I'll see what I can do, okay? So review, please!**

**XOXO**

**Cammygrl**


	3. What I Didn't Get

**Disclaimer: Really? I don't own Sammy, or Casey. WVD does.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Look Good In Possessive<strong>

**What I Didn't Get**

_**Back at Maleah's cell...**_

**Maleah's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>I hate her. <strong>She gets to have Casey all to herself, yet I couldn't even get him to kiss me. When they visited me, I wanted to kill her. She acted _so _sincere, and sweet, like, 'oh, I'm sorry you're in jail! Oh, but wait, _I _put you in there!' Casey was always so sweet, nice and delicious. I needed to get out of there, so I called the one person I could depend on, I knew he was still on my side.

Max.

"Hello?" He answered his phone, and I responded,

"Max? It's Maleah. When's it gonna be delivered?"

"The key is with me right now. You know the plan. Be ready." It was 12:01 when he slipped close to me since the guards weren't looking. He carefully knocked them out quietly, then undid the lock for me. He handed me a backpack,

"Let's go." we slipped past everyone and out of the prison. When we made it to the van, I changed into my black skinny jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt. I traded out my jail shoes for black vans. As I applied lots of makeup, Max re-explained the plan for me, and when we pulled up to the house, I was ready.

We attached our grappling ropes to the roof, and lifted ourselves up. I quietly found her window, and the moonlight eluminated their figures. They both fit into each other like puzzle pieces. I pressed my lips together. I didn't care about Max's plan. I didn't care about _Max. _He was on the other side of the house anyway. I reached into my bag and pulled it out, it being my gun.

I carefully pushed the window open, and aimed at her.

_She _would be gone in one simple pull of the trigger.

_He _would be mine; finally.

I pulled the trigger, a blast of sound erupted before the hit her. In the arm. Casey was awake, he was freaking out, calling an ambulance, then he spotted me, he stalked over to me. "_What _do you think you're doing? Are you _insane?_" Suddenly Max was next to me, "_Max?_" Casey asked in disbelief.

"You _shot _her? You weren't supposed to shoot her!" Casey grabbed both me and Max, and pulled us in, then tied us up using our own grappling hooks. Sirens screamed in the distance, and Anna and Warren ran into their room.

"What happened? Why is Samantha bleeding?" Then they noticed us, Anna stopped the blood, elating moans from _her._

"It _hurts._ A _lot._" The police unarmed us, and I tried to shoot them, tried to shoot _her _again, but it was too late. The ambulance took Sammy to the hospital, Casey stayed by her side the whole time.

I didn't even get a kiss out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like? Sorry, this sequel might be a <strong>_**bit **_**short, but I'll add some more chapters too. It won't only be 6 chapters. I promise. :D **

**OH! I keep forgetting to tell you guys! So, at the end of this March (precisely March 26th) I'm flying to Arizona for a week (or, like, 8 days or something) anyway, the point is, I won't be able to update during that time. :( I promise, as soon as I get back, and manage to get on to my computer, I'll update, okay? We get back at, like, midnight, but then I have school that day, and my parents said I can sleep in a little (jet lag) then I have to go to school. :( I **_**think **_**I get back April 2, or 3rd. I think the 2nd, okay? **

**Also, I just wanna clear something up with XxSammyKeyesxX. I know that there's no way that **_**anyone **_**could be as creative as Steph. We were just saying that we want to do something **_**like **_**her blog. We know we couldn't duplicate it, we could never have the same ideas as her, we just want to have something similar. **

**And I think that kgorange is gonna do it because no one else said they would so...that's cool with you, right kgorange? **

**Review with any questions, review because you want to tell me something, review for the story, review for me, review 'cause you feel like it.**

**Or don't review at all. ;D**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	4. So I Left

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Look Good In Possessive<strong>

**So I Left**

**Casey's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>She made me angry.<strong> Did she really think that by shooting Sammy I'd immediately become her boyfriend? She's insane. I'd never forgive her. Or him. I thought I could trust Max, but apparently not.

Sammy hasn't woken up yet, I'm still sitting next to her for when she does. She stirred in her sleep, and when her eyes fluttered open, I was immediately was by her side, "Sammy?" she looked up at me lazily through her eyes. The door slammed open, causing both me and Sammy to look, only to see Maleah, struggling to get away from a police men with a knife in her hand.

The man grabbed the knife, and immediately cuffed her. I looked over at Sammy, who had a scared look in her eyes. "You okay?" She reached for my hand, and interlaced our fingers together.

"She tried to kill me." She whispered, I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her while the tears poured down her cheeks.

"It's okay. She's going to jail, and you're going to be okay. I promise." I muttered, pulling her tightly against me. She looks up at me, and kisses my lips lightly,

"Are you okay? Have you been here the whole time?" she asked when she pulled away.

"Of course I've been here. And I'm more worried about you." She tugged me onto the hospital bed with her, and rested her head against my chest. Reaching over, I carefully touched her arm, and she winced, "It hurts, doesn't it?" she nodded.

"A lot." A knock on the door startled her a bit, but when she gave me a small nod, I called for the person to come in.

Sorry, _people. _

Including Marissa, Billy, Holly, Dot, Sammy's mom, Sammy's dad, Warren, Anna, Stephanie (Sammy's step-mom), her brother, and her sister.

And Heather.

I frowned at her, as if to say, 'back off, Heather.' She ignored me, but stayed back a bit while everyone fussed over Sammy. I offered to leave, but she clung to me quickly, pulling me even closer to her.

* * *

><p>Eventually, everyone started to trickle out, except Heather. "I need to talk to Sammy." She insisted, when I looked at Sammy, she said it'd be fine. She'd call for help if needed.<p>

So I left.

I left Sammy with Heather.

Why did I feel so bad?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm getting there! I'm one chapter closer! Working on the other ones after I post this, and fix the last chapter of 'Who Knew?' 'cause it's all messed up. Sorry it's so short!<br>**

**Review!**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	5. She's Not A Monster

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Look Good In Possessive<strong>

**She's Not A Monster**

**Sammy's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>I was scared. <strong>Of course, I couldn't show Heather that, I couldn't tell Casey that, so I was stuck with telling myself everything would be fine. But when Casey walked out that door, cautiously, carefully, I found myself wishing he'd come back. Wishing I hadn't said I'd be fine.

Heather and I sat in an awkward silence before she broke it, "I just want to tell you I'm sorry. I'm the one who gave the key to Max, I didn't actually think they'd try and _kill _you, I just...I don't know. I can understand if you won't forgive me; I don't expect you to." she turned to walk away, but I stopped her.

"I forgive you." She stopped in her tracks, turned her head a bit, and gave a smile.

A _sincere _smile.

Something I thought I'd never see.

"I'm glad Maleah really didn't kill you. She'd be a _horrible _girlfriend." Then turned, and went out. The minute she crossed the line inbetween my room, and the hall, Casey was back at my side.

"You're okay?" I leaned over and kissed him,

"I'm _fine, _Casey. Really, you don't give your sister enough credit. You make her seem like a monster."

* * *

><p>I was let out of the hospital the next day with intercate instructions on how to care for my arm. My dad said I needed to stay at my actual <em>house <em>for a while before I could go back to my 'sleepovers' with Casey. Instead, Casey started staying with me there, watching my every move, and asking me constantly if I was okay.

Maleah was given a life sentence in jail, Max had 14 years, and Heather was on parole for helping Maleah escape from jail, and me and Casey, we were together.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, I have <strong>_**no **_**clue where this is going, so I need to end it in the next chapter. I just have no clue what to **_**do **_**with it. So the epiclouge will be in the next chapter, then you will see the little 'complete' thing on my story. :D**

**xoxo**

**cammygrl**


	6. Epiclouge

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Look Good In Possessive<strong>

**Epic-louge**

**Sammy's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what happened after that.<strong> Since Maleah received a life sentence, I never saw her again. Max called me once, apologizing for his behavior, but I just didn't think I could ever forgive him. When I told Casey he called, he said it was my choice. "Sammy, his sister tried to shoot you, okay? And he helped. I'm not _ever_ going to forgive him. I know that seems a bit cruel, but he betrayed my trust."

Heather and I were...better. We weren't like we used to be: trying to punch each other and sabotage the other's life, but we weren't best friends either. Sure, we had our moments when we were _nice _to each other, but we were never best friends.

Maleah called me once, too. She said that what she had given me was just a small portion of her medicine. She said that some day, she'd get out of jail, and get her man. Which _really _made Casey angry. He spent days trying to convince the judge that she shouldn't have phone privileges, finally winning the judges side over, Maleah was forbidden from the phone.

Casey was more protective than ever. Wherever I was, you could find Casey. Which pretty much mean he stuck to me like super-glue, "are you _ever _going to let me go anywhere by myself?" I'd once asked,

"Don't be ridiculous." he'd responded promptly. I chuckled, pulled his lips to mine, and murmured,

"You look good in possessive." before crashing our lips together, and earning a smile.

**Well...just like I promised, it's done. I dunno...you guys like it? Sorry it's so short! I just didn't know what to write for this story! My creativity just seemed to run away as soon as my fingers hit the keyboard.  
><strong>

**Review!**

**xoxo**

**cammygrl**


End file.
